<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Re: Asserting Dominance by PhantasmalEmperor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069932">Re: Asserting Dominance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantasmalEmperor/pseuds/PhantasmalEmperor'>PhantasmalEmperor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Femdom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantasmalEmperor/pseuds/PhantasmalEmperor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Otto has been far too shy to bed you, so you take matters into your own hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otto Suwen/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Re: Asserting Dominance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy early Holidays to the Otto Suwen Discord, this is it haha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had been seeing a certain Otto Suwen for several months now, nearly bordering on six whole months. Today you were approaching his cart, you tails raised up high and even puffed up a bit as you approached, a certain glimmer in your eyes. "Otto!" You yelled as you got closer to his cart. "Close it up baby we're going some where." You said as you climbed up behind his cart with him. "W-what? But it's too early (Y/N)." He protested, looking thoroughly confused as to why you were so suddenly making these demands of him. "Loosen up a bit honey, it'll be worth your time, I promise." You say, playfully winking at him, giggling a bit as you playfully tickled his nose with the tip of one of your nine tails. "Come on, close it on up, we're burning valuable time." You say, hopping off the cart as Otto was closing it all up as you had requested. </p><p>      You led Otto back to your shared inn room, neither of you were fully settled down and you traveled with him, prior you had been traveling alone, so this was the best you two could do for now. As soon as he passed the threshold of the door you slammed it shut and pinned him against the wall. "(Y/N)! W-what are you doing?~" He squeaked out, sounding utterly confused but also cutely pathetic. "I'm taking what we both want darling." You said, leaning up to place kissed along his neck, his hands moved towards your hips, just holding you and letting you do whatever you felt like to him. Otto whimpered and moaned out softly as you bit his neck, sucking hard and leaving a mark. You were feeling the excitement as well, your pussy already starting to feel hot and wet for him. You brushed closer against him, feeling his erection as well. "Well well, look at what we have here." You giggle, teasing him, feeling it twitch, You fully knew what you were doing to him and truthfully you loved driving him crazy like this. "On the bed." You command, gently grabbing him and pushing him near the large bed you both shared. You got behind him before he could fully get on the bed. "Get your clothes off as well darling, you won't be needing those for awhile.~" You whisper in his ear as he was half leaned over onto the bed. He quickly obliged, stripping his clothes off, even his boxers. "Good." You said, to which he blushed even brighter. "I-I feel so exposed, fuck." He whined a bit as he laid on the bed. You promptly blindfolded him and tied his wrists together with some cloth you had. "Just relax and enjoy this ok. I know you needed this little push, so here we are baby." You whispered in his ear, planting a hard kiss on his lips which he eagerly returned. You started kissing down his body, marking his pale porcelain skin with reddish bite marks and kisses as you got down to his hot thick cock. You quickly began sucking him off, but first you licked up and along the underneath of his shaft. Otto shivered, whimpering out softly for you, wanting to reach down and grab you but being unable to due to the binds he was in.  Eventually you fully took him into your mouth, swirling your tongue around his cock slowly and teasing him before suddenly shoving his entire length down your throat, all eight inches of him. He gasped and moaned loudly, nearly shaking from the pleasure. (Y/N)! A-ah fuck! Y-your mouth feels so fucking good. P-please keep going!" He pleaded, he sounded more lewd than you had ever heard him before and it was truthfully adorable. You obliged him, pumping his cock down your throat as you fucked your own face and throat with it, enjoying the taste of him and his pre-cum. Everything about this felt amazing for you, your pussy still nearly dripping from the excitement and anticipation. You went at this for quite awhile, Otto moaning loudly and squirming beneath you the whole time. "(Y/N) I-I'm go-gonna!~" He cried out as he came inside your mouth, the hot sticky seed coating your tongue, initially the sour taste made you want to gag but instead you swallowed it all, forcing yourself to get used to the taste of his essence. </p><p>                "(Y/N) mind untying me?" He stammered out, of course you obliged, letting him free of his binds. Once he was free he immediately switched your position, flipping you underneath him, his beautiful eyes staring back into yours. "Did you think I'd let you get away with it that easily?~" He snickered a bit. "Wh-what do you mean darling?" You ask, though suddenly he spread your legs and shoved himself fully inside of you as he bit down on your neck. "O-otto!" You cried out, moaning for him as he took you for the first time. "W-what has you all assertive now?" You whimper out as he started thrusting his hot, thick cock inside of your soaking wet pussy. "Oh nothing.~" He chimed, keeping quite a good composure while you were a melting mess underneath your lover. He suddenly picked up the pace, pulling your legs up onto his shoulders and pounding away at you hard and fast, his own breathing becoming a ragged mess as he fucked you absolutely senseless. "O-otto! I-I'm getting close!" You warn him, you walls starting to pull him in hard, giving him no chance of escaping your pussy should he cum again. "G-good girl, just keep taking it.~" He whispered in your ear which absolutely made you melt. You came hard suddenly, screaming his name as you did, your walls clamping down on his cock, causing him to cum again inside you as well, painting your tight walls with his cum. "G-good girl, (Y/N)." He said, kissing your neck gently then your lips, smiling down at you. "You did a good job on me, I figured I'd return the favor dear." Otto said, rolling over to lay your body on top of his, both of you getting some much needed post sex cuddles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>